


好梦不虚夜

by LongMo_Dra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongMo_Dra/pseuds/LongMo_Dra
Summary: 生日快乐！
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 7





	好梦不虚夜

通常来说，掠夺者不做计划。绝大部分活动都开始于小天狼星的一时兴起，紧接着就是天马行空的黄金点子、无师自通的绝妙技巧、不计后果的闷头推进、一点点叹息和倒抽冷气的惊恐，还有少许总是降下眷顾的幸运。

但小天狼星总是把所有的成功归因于詹姆一拍即合的响应。

他们都觉得趁疯眼汉外勤在他办公室里做点什么是个不错的主意。两个英国男巫嘛，尤其还是名为詹姆·波特和小天狼星·布莱克的，共处一室身心交合简直是水到渠成。他们自己搞恶作剧的时候从来不嫌晚，倒是经常让旁观看客惊叹为什么不早一点把当下变成过去式。

“今晚的事就今晚做，实在不行，不到晚上就做。”是掠夺者的格言。

“用你的，”詹姆听过小天狼星的提议当即说，手已经伸到同伴的领口，“我今天系的是最喜欢的那条。”

等他把领带拿在手里，看清了是鹿角暗纹在反面绣着“S.O.B”的那一条，下意识傻笑出来。

毕业多年的前飞行大师无措地抓乱了头发：“哦，你也戴了……那怎么办？”

“废话，早上我挑的。”小天狼星懒洋洋地嘲笑道，魔杖从虚空中拽出一条眼罩，“你到底是不是个巫师？”

他的朋友头发更像刚飞过一场了，詹姆“哦、哦”地笑着，伸手去接。他总是能抓住任何东西，尤其是所有一切即将逝去的事物。

但是丝滑的布料从他指尖溜走了。小天狼星像个麻瓜魔术表演家，夸张地抖着手腕，长条状的丝带眨眼间又遁入其他的空间去了。始作俑者仗着身高腿长，半边屁股一抬轻巧地坐上桌沿，曲起的一条腿挑衅般悬在半空晃荡。

“好哇！“镜片后的眼睛亮了起来，詹姆拽着小天狼星半开的领带，他们短暂地接吻。

小天狼星最先退出来，领带又被他从詹姆手里抢了过来，好像刚才对亲吻的许可是他计策的一部分。他自己把那玩意系在脑后，蒙住眼睛。双手空了出来的詹姆心领神会，摸开了他的腰带，金属搭扣落地发出兴奋的叫声。

“安全词就是没有安全词。”小天狼星说着，转身用一只膝盖跪上桌角，“让我见识见识你的本事。”

他们当然不需要提前约定什么，而且詹姆会更喜欢能自由发挥的比赛。

一想到抚摸着他赤裸的身体的那只手属于詹姆，他就无法控制内心的喜悦。随着每一根长度精巧的手指分张在他的臀瓣，刮擦着雕塑般完美的指节，他内心的大脚板几乎要狂奔而出。

小天狼星踮起脚尖，肌肉的线条从小腿一直紧绷到挺翘的臀部，不受控制地贴向詹姆。他克制着想要变成狗的冲动，自从五年级他和詹姆开始有计划地背着另外两个掠夺者单独行动那么几回之后，每一次要被巨大的情绪浪潮淹没的时候大脚板都想取代他的位置。詹姆和他的爱意热烈辛辣，凝聚在前魁地奇明星的掌心，重重击落在他屁股上。

一连串脆响炸在他身上，引出了一点压抑的粗喘。詹姆凌乱的头发就在他自己的旁边，吐在耳后的气息几乎和他的一样灼热。小天狼星伸出手，一下就摸到了詹姆的侧脸，后者凑过来吻他的掌心。

“你真漂亮。”每个人都这么说，即便如此詹姆毫不介意再说上一百遍。小天狼星觉得他的声音沙哑得像要窒息了。或许他们可以一起，小天狼星差点死在詹姆刀一样直插入他心口的坦诚里。

他确信自己不用看就能在脑海里准确描摹出那只手上每一处茧的位置、形状和纹路。现在它们正在和他屁股上的红肿刺痛紧密结合，让他感到一阵战栗，浑身绵软，像一场魁地奇后的庆功宿醉那样让他迷糊又亢奋。

那种酒精一样的东西让他快活地挑衅着想要更多：“你抽游走球时候的劲头呢，叉子？”

“你才是我的击球手，而且——”他听到詹姆短促地“哈”了一声。格兰芬多知名找球手好胜心极强，唯独对他最好的朋友几乎没有什么胜负欲，但从另一种意义上来说，他总是不介意满足这个人喜好对抗的天性，于是小天狼星几乎能想到詹姆翘着鼻子选择不上当的样子。“你太瘦了，我的手都要被你的骨头刺穿了。”

无意识的暧昧用词，让人很难搞清楚到底是心脏漏跳了一拍还是里面住了个尖头叉子踢踏得正欢。小天狼星蹭着轻轻贴在两团软肉上的手掌，那里一定鲜红发亮了，因为加害者动作轻柔得好像跟刚才一点关系都没有似的，罪证只剩下两处皮肤同样灼热。

“勉强你了，詹姆。”小天狼星侧过头小声说，眼罩被睫羽顶起来的地方轻轻抖动，绷紧的唇线就像他们一年级第一次被关禁闭时得知只需要擦陈列柜时一样茫然。他勾住詹姆的手指，小心翼翼地去戳同样浮肿了一圈的掌心。“我伤到你了。”

“是，你疼了我会心碎。记得吗，你砸坏过麻瓜纹身店里三台机器，一个墨点都没让人家画上。”

哦，听起来又委屈又受伤，让小天狼星完全能够理解所谓什么是心碎。

詹姆反手扣住他，十指紧紧交缠，迫使小天狼星只能用另一只手肘撑在桌面上，动弹不得。吻落在后颈的时候大脚板的思考模式占据了上风，让小天狼星几乎控制不住想要回头撕碎什么东西的喉咙。精神和身体都像悬浮在什么空无一物的虚梦里，紧绷着一线绵软，有种飘忽不定的感觉。

他渴求的手，一根手指掰着他的嘴角探进温热里，指肚按在犬齿上。一年级的时候詹姆夸他的虎牙咧嘴笑起来的样子很酷，五年级的时候笑话他的阿尼马格斯原来天生注定。

小天狼星简直冻住了，吊着一口气忍住身后连续快速的巴掌，既不让尖牙划破詹姆也不让痛呼冲出口腔。他总是吊着一口气，就用这一口气活着。

但是现在他说：“没关系。”

“没关系，小天狼星，”詹姆在他耳边鼓励道，另一只手却坏心眼儿地把拍打尽数落在一处，让小天狼星右侧臀峰明显比左边红得更鲜艳，“做你想做的。”

小天狼星发出“呜呜”的咕哝，和大脚板翻肚皮时一模一样。他一点也不介意自己在思考如何回报甚至是取悦詹姆，没等他想出个所以然来，舌头已经自动绕着詹姆的手指打起旋。

“詹姆，等…等等——”

又是一阵轻柔地抚摸，詹姆马上停手了，用整个立起来的手臂探过两腿之间去抚慰另一个长形器官，让圆球在上面来来回回地蹭过。四指羽毛一样擦过腿根，描着红色上百的指印托住小天狼星的屁股，和拇指合力重重捏了一把。

“啊——詹姆，詹姆，”小天狼星又快又浅地呼气，“用工具吧，你的手……”

“你不喜欢工具，”詹姆看起来很高兴，如果因为他好像不太习惯就让小天狼星退却了的话，他肯定会失望的。而提出要求代表并不满足，代表需要，“而且用手我也能知道你有多疼。你还想要吗，小天狼星？告诉我。”

小天狼星不断叫他的名字。

这一次詹姆在他左腿上补色的时候很有节奏，一下是一下的，巴掌挥落后还要再他腿上按实、狠抓一把，保持两次之间有足够的间隔让小天狼星消化疼痛。他用得力气足够大，他怎么舍得对小天狼星放水呢？身下的人被他打得一晃一晃的，另一只手的手指就在他的牙齿和舌头间来来回回。只要小天狼星舔舐得足够努力、吞咽得足够性感，就能得到抚慰硬物的奖励。詹姆把这个小游戏不固定地穿插在痛打之间，他可是惊喜之王。摘下的眼罩湿漉漉的，他的手指从小天狼星嘴里带出他的名字也是湿漉漉的。

詹姆抓过魔杖，小天狼星迷蒙的眼睛马上瞪大了，脆弱地惊叫起来：“不，不要，不是这个——”

魔杖撞击地面的声音重锤一样击进鼓膜，小天狼星想后悔已经来不及了。在詹姆的气味里放松警惕是可以原谅的，另一方面袒衣敞怀还会让人难以掩藏任何秘密。

他希望这时候詹姆能若无其事地再给他来几下，以作为打破亲昵氛围的惩罚。就像从找麦格骗变形术禁书单的借口到泡病号被老穆迪当场抓包的解释一样，这里应该有完美的默契和精彩的衔接，不是吗？

事与愿违，詹姆被吓到的反应和他不一样。肌肉结实的双臂有力地环抱住他，胸膛紧贴脊背，好像是他的骨骼支柱似的那么紧密那么贴合，让大脚板能同时听到两颗心相同的跳动。

“对不起，对不起，只是一点润滑。”詹姆惯于向小天狼星道歉。在十六岁之前，他惯于接受任何人的歉意。而在那之后的一段时间，任何人像对待易碎品那样对待他都会收获尖刻的苛待或愤怒的诅咒，直到他终于发现骄傲的黄金男孩几乎只对他一个人说过这句话，于是特别的换来了坦诚的，詹姆不是任何人。

但也许不是现在。小天狼星尴尬地叫道：“梅林啊，你用不着说出来！”

詹姆好像没听见一样，小天狼星赤裸的肉体同样让他上头，所有反应简直都是本能的。

“你和我在一起呢，”鸟窝一样的头发埋在小天狼星颈间，刺得他发痒，“我知道疼痛是你感受爱的方式，那是你父母带给你的体验。相信我，我一定会让你明白的。不是这种方式。”

“我恨你，詹姆。”小天狼星咬牙切齿道。

他自己摸过魔杖，冰冷的液体滴滴答答，从腰上淋下去，流进隐秘，又顺着痛苦焦灼洗刷苍白。

“我也爱你，小天狼星。”

费利蒙特教过他们如何避免受伤，虽然他可能没想到他同时教会的两个男孩在彼此身上真正学会了这个。第一根手指进来的时候小天狼星发出一声不耐烦的闷哼，詹姆这次没由着他，小天狼星就安静下来。一个轻盈的吻再次落在小天狼星僵硬的后颈，效果就像大脚板被抚摸脑后的长毛一样好。下一个吻落在肩头，然后是漂亮的蝴蝶骨，以至于小天狼星根本没注意到第二根手指的存在。哪一样都让他发抖。

他总是能看到和别人不一样的东西。比如说常人眼里哺乳类偶蹄目雄性生物代表着脚踏实地的、坚实温厚的、自然、善良、脆弱和柔软的生物，他看到的却是那个生物如何美丽、强大，戴着华丽繁大的王冠，有着无与伦比的力量，只要站在那里就是守护的象征。而在女孩们眼里勇敢聪明、幽默风趣的男人，映在灰色的虹膜上就是最勇敢聪明和最幽默风趣的，还有，温柔。

没有人见过詹姆·波特动情的这副样子，小天狼星骄傲地想。

“我和彼得打赌，他说你一定会变成什么长着翅膀的动物，因为你太爱飞行了。”

詹姆忙着一寸一寸用唇舌复写小天狼星的脊椎，一点一点地顺着他的骨骼吻下去。同时这不妨碍抬手再扇他几下，因为提到了别人的名字。他知道这件事，彼得输了三杯黄油啤酒。他也知道小天狼星需要说点什么，而他无需回话。

“我说你不会，”因为我知道你爱莱姆斯胜过飞行，变成再大的鸟也帮不了他，“因为我以为我会变成鸟。”

“那我该跟你赌的，我知道你肯定是狗，因为你最爱我了，”詹姆傻乎乎地笑了，“我要进来了。”

小天狼星想抱怨他这算不上合理的逻辑关系。但是他一时想不起来詹姆是变形术的高手，想不起来波特家是养猫的，想不起来狗和鹿和满月了。如果彼此经年情深，让他们不知道怎样能让彼此最高兴就像逼他们变形术考零分一样难，让灵魂伴侣灵肉交合不分彼此则如此简单。

情到浓处时詹姆一遍一遍地说爱。

灰色的眼睛染上伦敦的迷雾，小天狼星又一次打断了他。他的思路一点也不清晰，像魔法史课上睡着之后被提问一样。

“知道吗，詹姆，也许在别的什么地方，别的什么时间，你会和别人——比如伊万斯——”

回应他的是更激烈的冲撞，还有詹姆的吻。他同时用疼痛、快感和爱意填满了他。他们交合之处是盛大热烈、不可阻挡的，而唇齿之间是詹姆的嘴唇抿着他的，像鹿的咀嚼，又是那样一寸一寸的，碾过他的嘴唇和熨平他的心。

“梅林，你的意思是麦格和斯拉格霍恩夕阳红。”詹姆比他先能呼吸，然后继续。

小天狼星肆无忌惮地痛呼出声。真该让亲爱的母亲听听他是怎么叫的，他快意地想，这世上难道还有什么是他不能做的吗？

如果可以选择在什么时候结束这一场人生，那就是此刻。如果在当下死去可以避免日后种种种种可能到来的生离或者死别，时间之短暂就绝不值得可惜。

真想死在这一刻。

他深知同样的时刻永远不会再有下一次，他们也都不会贪恋过去和往复。但如果下一次是另一种新奇，如果对于未来的期待都来自于当下。

活下去又何妨呢？

“起来，你收拾。”小天狼星心不在焉地踢了詹姆一脚，“我们得在老穆迪把咱俩都炸得只剩一根手指之前开溜。”

“好的，”詹姆喜滋滋地爬起来，像个刚充满电的麻瓜玩具，“用不用给你请个假？今晚咱们还要跟月亮脸和虫尾巴大闹一场呢。”

小天狼星下意识跟着詹姆一起翻了起来，虽然他只是想赖在詹姆身上，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着：“……不去酒吧。我要回家，要三个靠垫。”

“好，我妈上周买的那两个都给你用，让彼得坐地上，这样你就可以好好躺着。一会得去买酒了，这个不能让他们俩去，可怜的彼得这个月被扣了奖金……顺路再给你和莱姆斯买点烤兔子和鸡腿，还有——”

“到时候我们要玩点什么。随便什么。”小天狼星打断他的喋喋不休，“然后想办法让他俩问你今天发生了什么。”

“好主意！”詹姆大笑着去亲他的额头，“这样我们就可以告诉他们，我们在疯眼汉的办公室里带薪做爱！”

当然，掠夺者通常不做计划。当莱姆斯·卢平从飞路粉和煤灰里爬出来的时候，狼人用出众的嗅觉闻了闻空气，对正举着烤肉投喂二等残废的草食动物白眼一翻：“梅林，詹姆，你的清洁咒真的是太糟糕了。”

草食动物尖头叉子先生一脸震惊：“你怎么知道的？”

“你身上全是狗味，他身上全是鹿味。”

“你上当了，詹姆，”小天狼星从沙发上直起身子，灰色的眼睛仍然惬意地眯着，“我只闻到烤肉味。”

詹姆轻车熟路又喂他一口。

“非要我说出来吗，大脚板？叉子自己看不见，我建议你下次咬轻点，或者换个地方。当然如果你就是想告诉全世界你们做了，当我没说。”

“而且还是在疯眼汉的办公室。”詹姆严肃地补充道。

“顺便说一句，比起你看到的这只是冰山一角。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑。

莱姆斯·还有什么是你们做不出来的·约翰·还有什么是我没见过的·卢平礼节性地“哇哦”一声，毫不吝啬地又翻了个白眼。年轻的教授绕过地板上满满当当的火焰威士忌（“让我问问戈德里克，你们的意思是今天晚上这些全部？我明天还要上课！”）把蛋糕放到狗鼻子底下。

“小天狼星，祝你二十二岁生日快乐。”


End file.
